


Los Osos También Van Al Mercadona

by PatoCabreado



Category: Caitlyn - Fandom, Fandom - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom, League of Legends, OneShot (Video Game), Riven - Fandom, Riven/Caitlyn
Genre: Caitlyn - Freeform, Español, F/F, Fanfiction, League of Legends - Freeform, Lesbian, NSFW, One Shot, Piltover, Smut, Spanish, lol, riven - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatoCabreado/pseuds/PatoCabreado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riven busca el autoperdón a través de una forma de vida pobre y nómada. En uno de sus viajes, pasa por la ciudad del mañana, Piltover, donde se encontrará con una de las campeonas más codiciadas de la Liga de Leyendas y con la cual mantendrá una "enriquecedora charla" (Temas lésbicos y sexo explícito. Si eres sensible o tu ideología no tolera este tipo de relaciones o temas, no te obligo a leer. De hecho, en esta web se ofrecen una gran variedad de relatos que pueden ser más de tu agrado. Busca y encontrarás algo entretenido!) Las críticas son bienvenidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los Osos También Van Al Mercadona

**Author's Note:**

> Que conste que mis relatos los escribo desde el movil, ya que al poder llevarlo a todas partes me es mucho más fácil ir vomitando mis ideas a medida que llegan en lugar de esperar a volver a casa. Para entonces ya se me ha olvidado lo que quería escribir... Con esto no quiero justificas mis faltas de ortografía. Si encontráis alguna, avisad y lo solucionaré de inmediato. Gracias por vuestro interés y disfrutad de la lectura!
> 
>  
> 
> \-----VUELVO A AVISAR: SMUT/LEMON/YURI/SEXO LÉSBICO, CONTENIDO PARA ADULTOS. ERES RESPONSABLE DE LO QUE LEES.----

Riven era un misterio con patas y una gran espada rota. Una mujer reservada y antisocial. Una pobre alma en pena en busca de la redención mediante el aislamiento y la meditación. La guerra había causado estragos en la luchadora. Se notaba en su dorada piel y en su mirada. Ojos aúreos llenos de culpabilidad, ahogados en el dolor... Pero jamás habría un atisbo de miedo en ellos. Era valiente, eso se sabía. Lo demostraba.

Noxus aún la pensaba muerta. Una baja más en el genocidio jónico, un número, una simple cifra. Era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. Con la esperanza de poder volver a empezar de nuevo, Riven se echó al monte y se autoimpuso el exilio por el que tanto se la conoce. La Exiliada. 

Nadie sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba vagando por el mapa. Rara vez se acercaba a los poblados y aldeas, los pocos que habían conseguido verla aseguraban que marchaba por los caminos más obsoletos y dormía en el bosque con una empuñadura empalmada a un trozo de filo negro. 

Y nadie se esperaría verla en Piltover. Nadie lo sospecharía, y de hecho, nadie se daba cuenta. Una figura encapuchada deambulando por las afueras y mercados de la Ciudad del Progreso con un petate colgando en su espalda. Podría ser cualquiera, podría ser un jónico o un agente demaciano pasando por allí en busca de provisiones para continuar su viaje. 

Riven no tenía nada que perder entrando allí, tampoco nada que ganar. No tenía familia, amigos, conocidos... Nada que la atase a ningún lugar, por lo que, respecto a movilidad, era completamente libre. Claro, una libertad relativa. No podía adentrarse con el rostro al descubierto allá donde la conveniese. No era prudente que la reconociesen, que por casualidad se topase con algún noxiano que por lo que fuera, la conociese. Su capucha le sería fiel siempre.

Se sentó en un banco apartado de un paseo en las afueras de la plataforma flotante de la ciudad. Aquel municipio tenía algo tétrico, quizá fuesen todos aquellos engranajes que daban la sensación de que todo era una gran máquina sin vida, pero compartía ese espeluznante aspecto con aquel sentimiento de progreso y sincronización. Algo nostálgico al atardecer con el juego de luces anaranjado reflejados en el poderoso bronce de los edificios. Su mirada entrenada se posaba en todo aquello que se moviera: pájaros, el tren de vapor, las personas... La gente allí parecía tener siempre prisa. Vestidos de una forma extraña, con elementos tecmatúgicos repartidos por todos sus cuerpos... Se fijó especialmente en el sombrero musical de una señora, iba dando el cante por toda la avenida, pero nadie parecía detenerse a observarla con la misma rareza que lo hacía Riven.

-Me sorprende que esté aquí.

Riven se sobresaltó y giró su cabeza para poder observar a la persona que se hallaba tras ella, mirándola con aquellos orbes helados atrapados tras suaves párpados acabados en largas pestañas con una capa de rimel. No dejó que el enorme rifle que descansaba en el hombro de la esbelta mujer cubierta con un escueto vestido morado la espantase.

-He oído hablar sobre usted...-Su voz mesurada se estancaba cómodamente en la mente de la noxiana.- Riven, ¿no es cierto?

La exiliada llevó una mano lentamente al petate en su espalda, intentando que aquella extraña dama no notificara sus intenciones.

-Puede respirar tranquila, no tengo en mente tomar represalias contra usted.-La joven francotiradora alzó las manos en son de paz.- Mi nombre es Caitlyn y soy la Sheriff de esta ciudad.

-¿Sheriff?-Preguntó extrañada Riven, alejando la mano de allí donde ocultaba su arma.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Un Sheriff, por lo menos en esta ciudad, es el rango más alto del cuerpo de policía.-Explicó la morena, aún de pié tras la guerrera.-Estoy aquí porque...

-Porque me lleva siguiendo desde que entré.-Interrumpió la de pelo blanco, volviendo a darle la espalda a Caitlyn para escudriñar la ciudad desde las alturas.- Sí, he notado su presencia en contadas ocasiones. 

-Vaya, veo que su fama es merecida.

-Mi fama es un cuento inventado por alguien que ni siquiera conoce mi historia.-Respondió con voz agria.- No saben lo que pasó, ni lo que hice. No estuvieron allí, no pueden comprender.

El silencio se apoderó de ambas en cuanto la mujer de pelo cenizo terminó de hablar. Los minutos pasaron y la falta de palabras comenzó a hacerse pesada, hasta que la tal Caitlyn suspiró.

-¿Sabe? No sería una buena representante de ésta mi ciudad si no le hiciera una muestra de nuestra hospitalidad.-Dijo la Sheriff con buenas palabras y suavidad.- ¿Tiene dónde pasar la noche? 

-Sí, al raso.

La dama del rifle rió, y el sonido provocó un cosquilleo en el vientre de Riven.

-Le ofrezco comida y refugio para que haga la noche, señorita Riven. Y puede quedarse el tiempo que usted requiera.

Riven realizó una mueca desconfiada, mirando sin temor los ojos de la Sheriff.

-No acepto limosnas, muchas gracias.

Aquella mujer parecía divertirse con el recelo de la guerrera y volvió a soltar esa suave carcajada que erizaba el vello de la exiliada.

-Si quiere, puedo cobrarle un tributo por su estancia, pero le advierto que no admitiré dinero.

Riven entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué podría yo ofrecerle a cambio?

-Hablar.-Respondió la morena.- Quid pro quo. Yo le presto un techo y un plato caliente, y usted a cambio me da conversación.

-Supongo que usted no es una mujer de muchas amistades, si me permite la grosería, al ofrecer casa a una desconocida a cambio de una charla.-Puntualizó la guerrera.

-Cierto es, es muy observadora. Como Centinela de esta ciudad, no dispongo del tiempo necesario para socializar y entablar amistades, y extraño un intercambio de palabras como es debido. Usted me inspira confianza.

Riven vaciló antes de tomar una decisión, sopesando los riesgos y ventajas de una opción u otra. Como muestra de confianza en su capacidad de autodefensa, la noxiana aceptó la invitación.

Caitlyn era tan buena anfitriona como presumía ser. En primer lugar, convidó a su huesped a un baño caliente mientras se preparaba la cena. Después, el convite, compuesto por tres elaborados platos ligeros y el postre. Al terminar de comer, la Sheriff mostró el camino a su invitada hasta el salón, donde las esperaba un sofá ante una chimenea encendida, un vino de veinte años y un largo diálogo.

-Así que, -Comenzó Caitlyn, sentada cómodamente en el sofá junto a su comensal, mirándola y dando un sorbo a su copa.- ¿viene de Noxus?

Riven estaba sentada con los ojos clavados a su copa sin estrenar.

-Correcto.

-¿A qué se dedicaba allí?

-Era Capitana de la Primera División de la Élite Carmesí. 

Caitlyn notó lo escuetas que eran sus respuestas, necesitaba cuestionar más si quería desvelar parte del misterio que envolvía a la guerrera.

-¿A qué se dedicaba la Élite Carmesí?

-Éramos batallones, nuestra tarea era lo propio.

-Supongo que Noxus tendrá bastantes enemigos para tener una "Élite".

-Sí.

-¿Quiénes son vuestros principales enemigos?

-Demacia, Bandle City, Freljord después de que las negociaciones fracasaran, Jonia después de...

Riven se detuvo ahí y aquello no pasó desapercibido para la Sheriff, que antes de indagar decidió seguir preguntando.

-He oído que no suele adentrarse en la civilización, ¿por qué Piltover supone una excepción?

-Soy Noxiana. Piltover es el único territorio neutral donde, además, es más difícil reconocerme.

-¿Por qué no puede volver a Noxus?

-Me condenarían por desertora.

-¿Por qué desertó?

Riven palideció y sintió la necesidad de buscar el valor para responder en el fondo de su copa, sin considerar la facilidad con la que la mujer se embriagaba.

-Por...-La guerrera acarició la copa vacía, que al punto fue rellenada generosamente por Caitlyn.-Por los sucesos acontecidos en Jonia.

-¿Me permite tutearla?

-Sí.

-¿Tienes familia? ¿Amigos?

-No.

-¿Nadie esperaba tu regreso en Noxus cuando te marchaste con tu tropa?

-No.

-¿Has sentido alguna vez amor hacia alguna persona?

-¿A qué se refiere?

Caitlyn carraspeó, dando un trago a su segundo vaso de vino.

-Bueno, no en el sentido romántico, solamente. Me refiero a lazos sentimentales de cualquier tipo.

-Creo que no. Sólo cierta simpatía, pero siempre por obligación. Eso ayuda en el trabajo en equipo.

-¿Qué pasó en Jonia, Riven?-Caitlyn fue directa a la yugular, aunque anteriormente se prometiera a sí misma esperar.

Riven se estremeció. Sabía que la pregunta del millón llegaría tarde o temprano, llevaba toda la tarde preparándose para responderla. Pero aun así, se sentía débil ante el recuerdo.

-Como seguramente sabe, en la invasión Jónica participó Zaun como aliado de Noxus. En la que sería la última de mis batallas campales, los soldados jónicos rodearon a mi pelotón. Estábamos dispuestos a luchar, pero "el causante" no tenía la paciencia suficiente como para presenciar un enfrentamiento que podría durar incluso días... Y optó por la vía rápida. Ese "Alquimista" lanzó una especie de... Botella enorme al centro del campo... Y una nube violácea ocupó kilómetros de tierra... Todo: plantas, animales, personas... Todo murió... No le importó matar a sus propios aliados... Vi a los jónicos y a los míos caer asfixiados en masa, sus pieles se derretían... Yo corrí. Me dolían los pulmones por aquella cosa que arrasó yardas de terreno, pero conseguí escapar... Me di cuenta de que mi nación no era lo que yo creía, pensé en lo que había hecho y me exilié...

Caitlyn pensó unos segundos en su siguiente pregunta, permitiendo a Riven que se tomara sus libertades con la botella del morapio.

-¿Qué buscas en tu exilio?

Riven agarraba el cuello del vidrio y daba violentos tragos de espirituosa.

-Quiero...-Murmuró arrastrando las palabras, sonrojada por el alcohol.- Quiero defender a los débiles... Que la justicia no se reduzca a una sola palabra... Quiero ayudar... A crear una Noxus fuerte y justa... La Noxus en la que yo creía y confiaba... Quiero encontrar la forma de perdonarme a mí misma por todo lo que he hecho... Y que las almas de todos aquellos a los que privé de la vida respiren tranquilos sabiendo que otros no pasarán por lo que ellos sufrieron... Que sepan que aprendí la lección y se me ha quedado grabada a fuego...

Era indiscutible que el vino otorgó a Riven el don de la elocuencia, y la Sheriff decidió aprovecharse de la situación, sintiendo verdadera admiración por la noxiana, necesitando saber más.

-Me has dicho que no tenías familia ni amigos, ¿anhelas poder contar con alguien?

-Si... Si supiera de todas las noches... Cuando estoy acostada en el suelo frío... En la tierra húmeda y muerta... Cuantas veces he deseado estar sobre un colchón y usar una almohada de plumas en lugar de... Dios, no sabe lo mal que se duerme apoyando la cabeza en una espada... Y... Y abrazar a otra cosa que no sea la sensación de que en cualquier momento puede aparecer algo de entre la penumbra y matarte...

-¿Algo como una pareja sentimental?

-Sí, bueno, ¿por qué no? Si hubiera tenido... Lo que usted dice, una pareja... Cuando me fui a Jonia a la guerra... Me habría quedado a morir en el campo junto a mis compañeros... Porque no querría que esa persona supiese que estaba comprometida con una cobarde que huyó, si no con otra víctima que cayó cumpliendo con su deber para su país... Y que murió siendo noble y valiente, no una moradora de caminos de mala muerte...

Caitlyn se entristeció por aquello, pero de alguna manera lo entendía. Ella habría hecho lo mismo, ya que nadie miraría con buenos ojos a la pareja de un desertor, y menos en Noxus, donde la valía de alguien se medía por su fuerza y no había lugar para cobardes. 

-Yo creo que sí que eres valiente y seguramente igual de noble que antes de marcharte a aquella estúpida guerra.-Le recriminó la morena, acercándose en el sofá a la otra mujer.- Opino que tomaste una buena decisión al huir. Huir no siempre es malo. ¿Para qué ibas a morir? Piensa en los beneficios que obtuviste al escapar de un fin trágico y tonto, al evitar engrosar las listas de fallecidos. Aquello te abrió los ojos, te hizo ver la verdadera naturaleza de tu nación y ahora tienes una visión magnánima para tu país y las ideas claras. Sólo necesitas tiempo para encontrarte a ti misma, y entonces cambiarás el rumbo de Noxus. Yo confío en que puedes hacerlo, te veo capaz y apta para gobernar un estado fuerte y justo y de acabar con la tiranía que domina aquel lugar. Tómatelo con calma y medita todo lo que necesites. Riven, hay un dicho que dice "vive hoy y lucha mañana". Te convenía, a ti y a Noxus, marcharte aquel día.

-No sé, Sheriff... Porque ahora sólo tengo aquellas imágenes en mi cabeza... Cuando creo que me he librado de mis demonios, cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a ver... Sólo quiero descansar...

Caitlyn se acercó un poco más, sus rostros a una pulgada de distancia. Cogió la copa y la botella vacía de las manos de Riven y las dejó sobre la mesa para volver a centrarse en su invitada.

-Riven...-La morena puso una mano sobre el muslo de la otra.- Si pudiera ayudarte de alguna forma...

Riven bajó la mirada, abrumada por el abrasador calor del alcohol que abrazaba y adormilaba su sistema nervioso. Sentía su mente más densa de lo habitual, el olor de la mujer enfrente de ella más intenso que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera percibido nunca, sus oídos empapados por su voz grave pero femenina, y aquellos senos generosos que parecían querer salirse del escote del vestido... Todos sus sentidos estaban aturdidos por aquella fémina y su maldito vino. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había juntado sus labios y podía experimentar la suavidad y esponjosidad de los de la Sheriff, quien había cerrado los ojos, entregándose al beso. En un momento de lucidez, Riven salió de su ensoñación y se puso en pie rápidamente, separándose de Caitlyn.

-Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado... Tengo que marcharme...-Dijo avergonzada y tambaleante.

La morena la cogió del brazo y la volvió a sentar junto a ella.

-Riven, tranquilízate, quiero esto.-La calmó la Sheriff.- ¿Es que tú no quieres?

La noxiana guardó silencio, mirando al suelo.

-Más bien... ¿Es que no lo necesitas?

Riven giró costosamente la cabeza hacia ella, aparentando pensar en algo cuando en realidad su mente estaba nublada, y poco a poco volvió a cerrar las distancias para besar a su anfitriona. El contacto fue lento y exploratorio, la dulce sensación de la aceptación en ambas, dándose espacio para rechazarse si alguna lo creía necesario. Caitlyn se reclinó sobre ella, tumbándola en el sofá. Hacía rato que se había retirado el sombrero para afianzar la comodidad. La morena se situó sobre Riven y las suaves caricias en las caderas se añadieron al juego. Pronto sintió la lengua de Riven en su paladar, blanda, rugosa, templada, con un toque del sabor del vino y otro distinto, suyo. Caitlyn lamió con consentimiento, suavemente, incitando a la otra a seguir. 

Riven se hallaba recostada en el sofá, con el peso cómodo de la Sheriff receptiva encima, compartiendo un lánguido y húmedo beso. El tiempo no importaba, se había detenido. Sus recuerdos desaparecieron, y en su cabeza sólo estaban el calor del cuerpo sobre el de ella, el sabor de sus bocas mezclándose, sus respiraciones pesadas y la suavidad de la piel lechosa de la Sheriff cuando pasaba sus manos por sus hombros. Sintió que Caitlyn bajó un poco su vestido morado y dejó escapar aquel par de orbes grandes coronados por rosados apéndices y guió a Riven para que los tocara. Eran tan suaves y su piel tan tersa que la guerrera se preguntó por un momento si lo que tenía sobre ella era un dios. Caitlyn maulló en su boca cuando su pulgar acarició superficialmente el pezón. 

Inconscientemente, la noxiana había levantado su pierna y la había colocado entre los muslos de la Sheriff, quien balanceaba las caderas lentamente sobre ella, haciendo presión, buscando su placer. Ambas buscaban sofocar su calor en los labios de la otra, acariciando sus cuerpos, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaban profundizar más. Riven separó sus bocas y mordió el cuello despacio, con algo de agresividad, y después pasó la lengua, con los jadeos que provocaba a Caitlyn de fondo. Deseando que su boca se alimentara de sus senos, la morena se alzó un poco, situando entre ellos la cabeza de su afortunada invitada.

-Vamos...-La alentó la Sheriff acariciando y desordenando su cabello.

Caitlyn reía tímidamente cada vez que sentía el cosquilleo que producía la respiración de Riven contra la piel sensible de sus orbes, los cuales eran lamidos y mordidos por la guerrera con hambre. Las manos de la noxiana bajaron hasta sus glúteos y amasaron las nalgas firmes mientras succionaba un pezón, entrando en trance. Caitlyn sentía la presión de los labios ajenos en su seno, excitándola y asegurando la humedad entre sus cremosas piernas. Necesitaba aquella boca entre sus muslos.

-R-Riven...-Gimió la morena suavemente, sujetando el pelo blanquecino y tirando para que Riven le atendiese.- Necesito que... Te necesito un poco... Más abajo...

Murmuraba mientras recostaba aún más a la invitada y se encaramaba de rodillas sobre su cabeza, acomodando su intimidad sobre los labios de Riven, quien parecía hechizada con la voz ahogada por la excitación de Caitlyn. La guerrera inmediatamente captó el mensaje y la inminente necesidad de la agente de sentir su lengua en sus regiones más sensibles y se puso a trabajar lenta y metódicamente.

-Así... Eso es... Lo... Ahh... Lo estás haciendo... Muy ¡Ahh!... M-Muy bien...-Gimoteaba la Sheriff masajeando el cuero cabelludo de su amante con las dos manos y balanceando con pequeños recorridos sus caderas contra la cara de la noxiana.- Eres buena, Riven... Eres... Eres fantástica... Hn... Eso es... Sigue así... Muy bien... Aahn...

La morena miraba directamente a los ojos nublosos de la otra joven, quien acariciaba la parte externa de sus muslos suavemente y respiraba de forma pesada por la nariz, provocando un cosquilleo en su pubis. Riven emitía un ligero gruñido placentero, degustando el sabor del interior de Caitlyn. La Sheriff podría decir fácilmente que Riven estaba hipnotizada. Sus pupilas dilatadas, los párpados semicerrados, la respiración fuerte, los movimientos acompasados de su lengua rozando aquel punto mágico y sabroso en su conducto vaginal... El morbo de saber que la antisocial y esquiva guerrera se había abierto a ella de aquella forma, que estaba dispuesta a darle placer... El morbo de saber que estaba en trance entre sus piernas, saboreando el néctar de su núcleo.

-Vamos... V-Vamos...-Caitlyn estaba cerca- Más... ¡Riven! ¡Riven... Más! ¡RIVEN! ¡OH, DIOS MÍO! ¡RIVEN!

La morena se quedó sin aire, mirando al techo con los ojos en blanco y los dientes apretados, moviendo frenéticamente sus caderas contra la cara de la guerrera, quien movía la lengua con rapidez golpeando en aquella zona que hacía que Caitlyn se retorciese. La anfitriona cabalgó hasta sufrir los deliciosos espasmos por todo su cuerpo, dando gritos ahogados hacia el techo. Riven volvió a lamer el punto ahora hipersensible, provocando un sobresalto en Caitlyn.

-¡No! No...-Exclamó Caitlyn ante el calambre sufrido por el lametón, desmontando su cara y sentándose ahora en sus caderas.- No... Ahora está muy sensible...

Se quedó allí un momento admirando el hermoso paisaje de su montura cubierta de fluidos, con la mirada perdida, sonrojada y los labios hinchados del duro trabajo. Caitlyn pasó suavemente la punta de sus uñas por el cuello y la clavícula de Riven, despertando el reflejo de la piel de gallina y obligando a la peliblanca a suspirar. Poco a poco, fue apartando las ropas de la guerrera hasta dejarla completamente desnuda y a su merced. Pasó sus nudillos por el tonificado abdomen y con el pulgar fue dibujando suavemente las cicatrices. Acarició calmadamente sus hombros fuertes, su mandíbula definida y relajada y metió un dedo entre sus labios, recibiendo un abrazo de su lengua. Después, aquel mismo dedo que había introducido en su boca lo llevó a lugar donde Riven más lo necesitaba y comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos, centrándose en su manojo de nervios.

-Has hecho bien, y por ello serás recompensada, te lo has ganado.-Murmuró Caitlyn, trantando a Riven como si fuese un capitán que acaba de volver de la guerra, de servir lealmente a su señora.- Eres buena, Riven. Mereces que el resto lo reconozca. Yo aportaré mi granito de arena...

La guerrera gimió al momento en el que Caitlyn introdujo suavemente un dedo en su interior y comenzaba a palpar las paredes internas, buscando su punto débil. Tomó un tiempo en el que la Sheriff rastreó con gran profesionaidad y encontró lo que Riven ansiaba, donde la anfitriona acurrucaría sus, ahora, dos dedos para llevarla al límite mientras que con la palma de la mano creaba una fricción gloriosa que oscurecía la visión de la mujer de pelo blanco.

-¿Quieres que te bese?-Preguntó la morena, sacando a la otra de su eufórica ensoñación.

Riven asintió con un deje de necesidad y permitió que la agente se tumbara sobre ella y devorase su boca con genuina voracidad mientras le proporcionaba aquel delicioso placer.

La noxiana llevó sus manos a la espalda de Caitlyn y clavó sus uñas en sus hombros cuando el clímax estaba a punto de hacerle estallar la cabeza y la entrepierna. La morena decidió dejar que Riven chillase agusto y se desahogase con comodidad, dirigiendo sus dientes a la clavícula de la guerrera y mordiendo con fuerza, dejando su marca. Cabía a destacar que la Sheriff era algo posesiva...

Una de las manos de Riven fue junto a la de Caitlyn, situada en la entrepierna, profundizando la última estocada. La otra seguía clavando sus uñas en la espalda blanquecina, donde ya habían vestigios de zarpazos apasionados, finas y largas líneas rojas pruebas del ardiente deseo.

Se quedaron allí un momento, sudadas y extasiadas encima de un sofá que ya no volvería a ser el mismo después de aquello, aspirando el aroma de la otra, el olor a sudor y sexo, acariciando sus cuerpos sensibles con lentitud. La chimenea continuaba agregándoles calor.

Caitlyn fue la primera en levantar la vista y mirar a su adormilada invitada.

-¿Qué harás mañana?-Preguntó cansada.

-Buena pregunta...-Respondió la exiliada.- Creo que marcharé hacia Ionia.

-¿Buscarás allí alguna forma de redimirte?

-Tengo la teoría de que Karma podría ayudarme.

Caitlyn asintió y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Riven. Acarició con cariño sus costados.

-¿Te ha gustado?-Preguntó, rompiendo el silencio una vez más.

-Creo que nadie ha sido capaz de montar en mi cara de buenas a primeras.

-¿Eso es un "sí"?

-Es una irrevocable afirmación.

Caitlyn sonrió y humedeció sus labios, lista para añadir algo más.

-¿Lo haríamos de nuevo?

Riven se quedó en silencio un momento, sopesando la tentadora oferta.

-Creo que cuando vuelva de Ionia tengo que pasar por aquí otra vez...

Caitlyn volvió a sonreir más ampliamente, celebrando su victoria.


End file.
